


Over It

by erodas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Set in 80’s, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: We should all be over it by now, every one of us. But the big thing is..we’re not. None of us are over it. It’s been 10 years, and we’ll never get over her.16 July 1974
Kudos: 1





	Over It

_We should all_ _be over it by now, every one of us. But the big thing is..we’re not. None of us are over it. It’s been 10 years, and we’ll never get over her. _

_16 July 1974_

———-   
_10_ _July_ _1984_. _Present day _

I pulled my jacket over the jumper Julius lent me, just before he left for America. Of course, my best friend decided to leave me for the summer, just so he could get some money. Sometimes I swear he hates me. 

I walked over to the tall mirror hung over the dresser in the hallway. I looked a state, my dark hair all tossed over my face. The fringe that Alaska swore would look good on me, looks awful now, in the harsh light of day. I stuffed my hand into my jacket pocket, finding the scrunched up piece of paper that I had left in there earlier. 

1\. **Go over to fishers creek**   
2\. **Go to Lisa’s **

it was the same routine I have been doing every year since the incident. Go over to the place where It happened, or where we can remember where it happened. Then cycle to her sisters house. She always seems to have new questions, every year. Usually the others would come as well, well maybe just Alex and Peach, but this year was different. I still need to find out why. 

“Mom! I’m leaving” I yelled up the stairs, where I knew my mom would be. I huffed as I waited on her answer, knowing that she would pull a fit if I left without an explanation. 

“Theo?! Where are you goin?! It’s late” my mom yelled back, appearing at the top of the stairs. She wore a worried expression , as she always does around this time, 

“Just ‘round to the creek...you know we do this every year...” I whispered, lacing extra emotion to my tone so she’d let me go. She sighed, tired eyes watching me through old wired glasses. 

“Fine..are you goin alone? Is Peach coming? She always comes with you” my mom asked, concern still evident in her voice. I guess you could never escape from a mother’s worry. 

“No uh...she needs to go to a family thing..so does Alex” I wondered if that really was the reasons, or if my friends were slowly giving up on her. My mom sighed, nodding at me to leave. 

Finally I’m free.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something random I wrote whilst bored one day.   
I kinda like it and I know it probably won’t get much reads, since people mostly like reading fanfics on here
> 
> ahhh welll


End file.
